Hunters Trilogy: Part One For One Night
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Life has a way of giving you what you need even when you don't realise you need it. This lesson is learned by Kathryn Janeway
1. Default Chapter

**STAR TREK: VOYAGER HUNTERS TRILOGY**

**Part One "For One Night"**

Chakotay and Janeway left her ready room arms entwined.

Tom Paris, who had not left to join Belanna grinned and turned his gaze towards the view screen before rising to join them in the turbo lift.

Kathryn Janeway had not looked at her first officer since leaving her ready room. She had told him about Mark's Dear John letter, it took every bit of her self control not to cry as she fought to paraphrase Mark's words.

Mark her fiancée had married someone he worked with. It hurt but she knew there was a strong possibility he would have moved on it was only her pride that was really hurt.

Chakotay was, and she scolded herself for the thought both handsome and wise. He was also the closest to her in age on the ship, a very important factor when considering any sort of long term relationship. At most her relationship with Chakotay was friendship. She had spent many a sleepless night on New Earth considering the possibilities. The had been stuck there for what looked like there rest of their lives. She was having difficulty with four years and no sex. But none for the rest of her life. No! Kathryn had by the time Tuvok had contacted them realised that it was only a matter of time before she and Chakotay became intimate.

The turbo lift came to a stop and all three exited heading in the direction of the mess hall.

Neelix had gone to a lot of trouble. The mess hall was garishly decorated in green with orange with splashes of red and blue. The streamers fell from the ceiling like petals on the wind.

"My god", Kathryn's jaw dropped as she spoke. She stared open mouthed at Neelix.

She smiled and turned to find Chakotay observing her he had a distant look in his eyes. She did not dare to meet his gaze, instead she shifted position grasping a glass of punch.

"Neelix you've done a wonderful job on such short notice", she smiled and turned towards her darkly handsome First Officer.

"I am glad you appreciate it Captain"

"Don't Suppose you have prepared some food"

"Captain you of all people should know I am always prepared".

She couldn't help herself she laughed and took a sip from her punch.

Kathryn felt a strong arm on her shoulder, she turned to fine her First Officer's hand there.

"Neelix got his hand out for this spread"

Chakotay was smiling openly at her. He had a look about him that would have any other woman running for cover. Not Kathryn Janeway she had never run from a challenge and she was not about to break the habit of a lifetime at any price.

Kathryn flicked a errant strand of titan hair behind her ear and gulped down the remaining contents of her punch, before re-filling it again.

"Kathryn that's real alcohol", Chakotay was smiling again. She hadn't realised.

"Right Thanks"

Neelix approached her a large plate of snacks in hand. Kathryn ate three pieces of what looked like fish in pastry. She didn't dare ask exactly what was in it, best not to know. She gulped down yet another glass of punch in a vain attempt to distract her thoughts from the potently sexy Indian who was standing beside her.

Chakotay was exactly sure how he was going to handle the Captain. He knew only that the conversation that Neelix had interrupted in her Ready Room needed to be completed.

Janeway moved away from Chakotay towards the punch bowl for a re-fill.

"Commander", Neelix interrupted When Janeway had moved out of earshot. "Does she know that's read alcohol?"

"Yes Neelix, maybe she wants to relax and let her hair down a little"

"Well sir its ninety percent proof".

What Neelix meant to say and didn't was that the concoxion he'd made was lethal.

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn "Kathryn I'd like a word in private"

"Sure Commander"

He tentatively placed one hand under her elbow he could sense her balance was slightly off. Which meant the alcohol was having the desired effect and Kathryn was a coffee not alcohol drinker.

As they left the Mess Hall Kathryn turned to look once again at her seductively attractive companion.

"The party was only starting Commander"

"That may very well be the case but you've had the equivalent of two bottles of wine in fifteen minutes. Kathryn no one drinks Neelix's punch its lethal". he realised at that moment how difficult telling him about Marks letter had been for her.

"Were you talking to me Commander", Kathryn nudged his ribs as she spoke.

"I am walking you to your quarters Kathryn you are going to have a hell of a headache in the morning"

"Great"

Upon reaching her quarters Kathryn turned to him and smiled. "Come on in I'll replicate some espresso".

Something in Chakotay's brain mad him hesitate he wasn't sure what exactly. "Maybe another time Captain"

"Come on Chakotay I'll not poison you", he laughed and stepped through her door step.

Kathryn placed her hands one on each of Chakotay's shoulders. Raised herself onto her tippy toes and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Her touch was light inexplicably gentle it shook Chakotay. The sheer strength of his attraction towards her hit him full on he lowered his head taking her face in his hands as he returned the kiss. Finally succumbing to their passion Kathryn and Chakotay quickly disposed of each other's clothing. Their lovemaking was frenzied, animalistic. Both sated they lay in each other's arms bodies entwined. No words were spoken, sleep came quickly to both.

**End Part One**


	2. Repricussions

**STARTREK VOYAGER: HUNTERS TRILOGY**

**Part Two "Repercussions"**

Chakotay awoke slowly rubbing his eyes, he ordered "Lights". It hit him, very much as a headache. Damn he was still in Janeway's quarters. Slowly the events of the previous evening played in his minds eye. He rose, dressed, he daren't shower not here. Chakotay peered cautiously from Janeway's door insuring himself of no probim eyes before stepping out into the corridor and heading to his own Cabin.

What had he done, he stood in his sonic shower hoping praying that this wasn't the biggest error in judgment of his life to date. Seduced the Captain bad yes but whilst she was less than in a fit state to offer any sort of objection unforgivable. Almost forty six years old and he was acting like some hormone driven teenager. He was no novice when it came to women god knows he'd had his fair share and yes he'd broken a few hearts. But he had never let them get under his skin not as Kathryn had. Her hair, her smile and oh god that body. In her presence he felt a quivering teenager remaining silent and distant only in the hope of formulating some sort of defence against the potent effect she had always had on him.

Kathryn Janeway found Chakotay's arm about her waist she didn't wake him, he looked so peaceful so beautiful. She didn't know nor feared she ever would in this life why this man. This patient kind man loved her as no one else had. Not Justin and not Mark.

Once dressed Kathryn marched purposefully at least this was the impression she wished to convey, to the bridge. Tuvok's eyebrow was raised inquisitively, she ignored it.

"Mr Tuvok the bridge is yours until Mr Chakotay reports for duty".

"Aye Captain"

Her ready room door hissed shut Janeway slumped against the bulkhead just inside. The weight of what she had done slowly dawning on her. Kathryn managed to get herself a coffee. She sat putting her feet up on her coffee table. Finally she faced her actions of the previous evening. For the first time in her life professionally and personally, she was ashamed of herself. Captains didn't sleep with their first officers it just wasn't done. She knew that relationships between officers were not prohibited by Starfleet but they were frowned upon 'Oh boy facing him was going to be difficult enough'

She gulped down the remainder of her coffee stood and turned hoping the stars would bring forth some answers.

Chakotay noticed Janeway's absence immediately Tuvok was at his post. Chakotay could swear the Vulcan had something on his mind, in other circumstances he would have asked the Vulcan security chief straight out, but this time it was the least of his problems. He warred with his indecision should he attempt to beard the lioness in her den or wait until later?. Chakotay chose former, better to face the music sooner rather than later.

"Mr Tuvok you have the Bridge"

"Aye Commander"

The door chime sounded, a startled Kathryn Janeway turned put her hands behind her back and let the mask of professionalism once again shroud her features.

"Enter"

Chakotay entered cautiously, not quite sure of his reception, and even less sure of his ground.

"Commander"

Chakotay raised one arm "Kathryn before you say anything. I apologise for my actions last night. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry, but I don't regret it".

"Commander my behaviour wasn't exactly Starfleet issue either"

"Kathryn your not going to attempt to rationalise last night. Belittle its significance. What happened between us was beautiful and right. I don't want it to end here and now".

Kathryn Janeway turned from him. She drew a steadying breath. God help him she thought 'he loves me'. 'Do I love him'. Kathryn wasn't sure if she loved Chakotay or even if she could but one thing was abundantly clear if she didn't slow this relationship down they would both be hurt and she would find that impossible to live with.

She walked slowly over to the view port and stared wistfully at the stars. The inner comfort this usually afforded her was absent and for the first time in years she was faced with revealing that which has troubled her soul for many years, to another. The memories still vivid bubbled up to the surface. She turned to face Chakotay her face unreadable as she spoke softly.

"Seventeen years ago I lost my fiancée and my father. We were testing my fathers new prototype shuttle craft of Tau Alpha C. It doesn't matter how suffice as to say it crashed throwing me clear. Justin and my father were still trapped in the cockpit when I regained consciousness. I went in search of them at length I could see their bodies trapped inside the sunken cockpit. A light on the only section of the shuttle still above water led me to the transporter console. I knew there was only enough power to safely transport one, but I couldn't choose who lived and who died. I loved them both so much", Kathryn paused for breath. A single tear slipped out. Chakotay acting on instinct placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I choose to try to save both and I ended up losing both…..I never want to feel that kind of pain again. Chakotay Mark was there to help me pick up the pieces of y life. I did love him, but in honesty not enough to marry him", Kathryn stepped back from Chakotay.

He listened to the words understanding why she kept throwing up barriers between them. To her love meant pain, loss and grief. The question was it how could he prove to her that it didn't have to be that way. He loved her, her strength, her stubbornness, her bossy nature, the whole damn package.

"I'm sorry Kathryn", sorry just didn't really cut it.

"Chakotay right now im not sure about anything at least where were concerned", Kathryn sniffed and raised a hand to wiper her tear stained cheeks.

"I just don't know what I feel for you. I wish I had the words to say this without hurting you. God we would have had this conversation on New Earth. Its all moving to fast for me Chakotay, I cant go from being friends and comrades to being lovers with all that entails in one night", she turned her head. "I feel like I'm drowning Chakotay"

"Is this your way of saying this is it it's over, one night only is that it"

Kathryn looked at him, but didn't respond.

"Answer me Damn it", Chakotay's anger was very evident. He grabbed both Kathryn's arms and probed her features, finally resting his eyes on hers.

"Tell me last night meant nothing to you and I'll never trouble you again. Well…..", he paused, his grip tightened.

"Your hurting me Chakotay", Kathryn grimaced biting her lip against the pain.

"Well tell me Kathryn"

She had never seen him so angry.

"I can't, she lowered her head. "Let me go Chakotay". He did, turning from her, he left.

Voyager had hit a lull. There were no anomalies no negotiations. No one had attacked, threatened or otherwise troubled the ship and crew.

Janeway wasn't sure if Chakotay had changed his shift to avoid her or if it had been necessary. The result however, had meant rarely seeing him except during senior staff meetings, even then he only spoke when necessary.

She had lost a friend 'Maybe he was just licking his wounds', she thought. She had no way of knowing. The hours turned into days and the days to weeks five weeks had passed. Kathryn and Chakotay had not had a conversation of any sort. This bugged her yes but not half as much as a damned stomach bug. She'd had it two days, she looked like hell. She wished in the recesses of her mind Chakotay could see her like this he'd go off her and yet another weight would be lifted from her shoulders.

Two Weeks Later

Chakotay's chime sounded, Tuvok stepped in looked around and finally faced the commander.

"Commander I wish to discuss what is most probably a delicate matter". The Vulcan's gaze was steadfast and piercing.

"I don't discuss my personal Lieutenant"

"I believe you personal life is making the Captain ill".

"She's ill", Chakotay was on his feet before the words had left his mouth. His Kathryn was ill.

"What's wrong with her Tuvok?"

"I have no idea commander, she is pale, drawn, has lost considerable amount of weight and is displaying vastly contrasting mood swings"

"What does the Doctor say?"

"Very little, she refuses to visit sickbay, she has accused me of being over protective"

"What is it you want from me?"

"Please speak with her end your disagreement, this may cause her physical symtomology to cease. I have observed that in humans emotional upset can result in corresponding physiological symtomology"

"I'll Try Tuvok"

"That's all I ask, thank you Commander". Tuvok nodded curtly and left. Chakotay was with out a doubt undecided.

"Computer, Time?"

"The time is twenty three hundred hours and two minutes".

"Damn she's in bed", he was disappointed.

Kathryn paced her bathroom, god she wanted nothing better than to hit something or someone. She'd spent all of her time since the end of her duty shift dealing with yet another bout of retching and nausea, something that of late had become an unwelcome part of her daily routine. She knew she'd have to see the Doctor, but this in its self was a torture of sorts as everything came with a lecture. Finally she felt well enough to leave the bathroom only to be faced with dizziness. She swayed her fall broken only by the side of her bed somehow she crawled onto it she vowed. 'Tomorrow I see him lecture or no', before the all too familiar blackness engulfed her exhausted body…..

The blackness subsided slowly. Kathryn raised her head and squinted in disbelief. Chakotay, the Doctor and Tuvok were assembled like pack rats at the foot of her bed. All three looked equally bewildered an concerned.

"Lie still Captain im not finished scanning you yet"

"What happened Doctor?", her throat was desert dry and her head ached.

"You lost consciousness. At best guess twelve hours ago. Tuvok couldn't contact you over the comm system. The Commander and I are here as back up". Janeway swallowed this explanation with a great deal of difficulty.

"Can you walk Captain?"

"Sure Doctor".

As she spoke she looked downward and noted her uniformed body and then there was Chakotay who looked distraught. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and lifted herself somewhat shakily onto them. Chakotay steadied her with one strong arm and placed his other one about her waist. She ignored with difficulty how good his arm felt about her body and the tangible heat flowing from him.

Moments Later

Kathryn Janeway lifted herself onto a bio bed and faced a less than happy Medical Officer. He had ordered Chakotay and Tuvok out very soon after their arrival at sickbay.

"Damned stomach bug", Janeway held her stomach as yet another bout of nausea threatened.

"Captain I am afraid what you have is not a simple case of stomach flu or any sort of but".

The Doctor beamed to brightly for Janeway's liking. He put both of his hands on the Captains shoulders.

"What is wrong with me Doctor?"

"It's my privilege Captain and pleasure to inform you that you are with child and all going well would deliver in about thirty two weeks"

"Pregnant, are you sure Doctor"

"Yes I've cheeked the results several times, there is no doubt".

"Oh dear not the reaction I expected. I hope Commander Chakotay takes it better".

For at that moment Kathryn Janeway Starfleet Captain had dutifully passed out.

End Part Two


	3. Endings and Beginnings

**STAR TREK: VOYAGER HUNTERS TRILOGY**

**Part Three: "Endings And Beginnings**

The Doctor quickly laid Kathryn back on the bio bed. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Pregnant, damn what a mess, Doctor keep that to yourself", her voice was more crackly than usual.

"Eventually Captain it will be obvious. I'm assuming its Commander Chakotay's. He will if not informed notice within a short period of time"

"I know that I just need time to think. Review my options"

"Are you considering a termination?"

"Yes and no I've never considered becoming a parent Doctor I'm forty two years old it's complicated"

"I can lie for you Captain. I wont I will tell the Commander to speak to you directly"

With that the Doctor left. Kathryn slumped back onto her bio bed. She knew this was one hell of a mess. Chakotay would have lots of questions. Either she told him the truth or mind his own business. Either way she was stuck between rock and a hard place. She could of course outright lie to him. But this was something Kathryn rarely did she preferred to deal with the truth.

Chakotay and Tuvok entered before she could really ponder her choices.

"Captain, what does the Doctor say something you ate?"

"Mr Tuvok, I'd like a word with Commander Chakotay", Tuvok raised an eyebrow nodded and left, leaving Kathryn to face her first officer.

"Well I might as well give I to you straight up", she paused for breath feeling somewhat weak. "I'm pregnant, or should I say we're pregnant

At that moment Kathryn finally looked at Chakotay expecting shock, horror confusion. She was even prepared for anger. After all at forty two she knew about contraception. She just assumed she was passed the age where she could get pregnant. Given that she hadn't had a period in over a year it was a natural assumption. What greeted her was not all what she'd expected. Chakotay was smiling. Before she could take any action to prevent it he had taken her into his arms and kissed her firmly.

Chakotay stared at Kathryn as she delivered her bombshell. He was so the happiest man alive at that moment. He loved her, off that he was sure. He knew he would never consider parenthood with any other woman. It was the happiest moment in his life. 'A father', he mentally scolded himself for his thoughts as right at that moment all he wanted to do was make love to Kathryn. Instead he took her into his arms gently and kissed her.

Kathryn pushed Chakotay from her.

"You're happy about this"

"You betcha Kathryn, I love you. I have since day one"

"What are we going to do?"

"Be happy together. I know you have your doubts about us. After the hell you've gone through. I can understand it. I'm not lying when I say I love you Kathryn. I'm a man who knows his own mind"

"I've not said you don't. pregnant, hell Chakotay I've never even considered being a parent not seriously, not ever and now what I'm actually considering having a baby with my first officer no less. It's a mess Chakotay"

Chakotay realised then that Kathryn was considering not having the baby.

"Kathryn take a few days think things over. Nothing has to be decided here and now. We can talk more. For now get some rest. I'll call back to see you later.

As the door hissed behind him he hoped, prayed even, that Kathryn would keep his unborn child.

No sooner had Chakotay left, with him went her self control. Tears flowed unhindered. She didn't know what to do. She wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand Chakotay was right she would have to think on it. A rash decision would be one she would later regret. She swung her legs over the side of the bio bed went over to the replicator and ordered some clothes followed by a very large coffee. As the aroma reached her nostrils the all too familiar nausea started to return. She de-materialized the coffee ordering instead water.

She dressed drank her water and left sickbay. Only when she entered her quarters did she behind to try to relax. Clearing her min in order to think rationally would be hard. Her hormones were running riot and she wasn't sure rational thought was therefore within her capabilities.

Kathryn lay on her bed succumbing to a sudden bout of exhaustion. When she awoke the computer informed her it was over an hour. The doctor hadn't come knocking to lecture her on leaving sickbay without consulting him first.

Instead the Doctor had contacted Chakotay who asked him to monitor the Captains vital signs using the ships onboard sensors. But not to disturb her.

The Doctor had obeyed Chakotay's order. Commander Chakotay paced the bridge he was like a caged animal. He was scared and anxious he knew Janeway would make her decision, decide his child's fate quickly.

He marched purposefully to Kathryn's quarters. He was more nervous than he had been the night they made love.

Kathryn knew she would have to decide and soon. Yes she was pregnant the question was what would, what could she do? Could she face working with Chakotay if she terminated their child? Yet could she face the crew's reaction to the news of her pregnancy? Or Starfleet's if there return was sooner than expected given that they were over fifty years from home. Maybe Starfleet would understand. The predicament they were in. No she would be stripped of her rank and her child possibly taken from her. Chakotay would be imprisoned. This would be an even bigger mess than she knew how to deal with. At that moment it hit her. She did love him _'damn it,_ this realization only served to make her situation more difficult.

Chakotay rang her chime once. Kathryn knew it was him.

"Come In", she stood hands behind her back and prepared as best she could for what was to come. She had made her decision. As difficult as it had been, it had to be done quickly. It was the right and best choice for all involved.

Chakotay walked through her doorway briefly remembering the last time she had invited him into her quarters.

"Kathryn" he smiled briefly

Kathryn knew what was going through his mind would she? Wouldn't she? She could read Chakotay fairly well after several years together working side by side.

"Chakotay" she didn't return his smile instead she turned walked to her view port. She stared into space. Try as she did, she could find no peace there instead she was gripped by an unspeakable sense of fear. Tears flowed down her cheeks she tried to wipe them away before Chakotay realized she was crying. She felt strong arms around her waist his breath on her neck.

"I can't Chakotay. I can't"

"What be a mother to our child"

"No kill our baby. I didn't see it or maybe didn't want to see it, or admit it to myself. I love you too".

The words were barely out of her mouth. She was facing Chakotay. She could see unshed tears in his dark eyes and something else much more primitive but Kathryn Janeway didn't mind. She knew that this was her Chakotay father of her baby and the first man she now knew she had ever really loved. Again she placed her hands on his muscled shoulders and around his neck this time he bent and kissed her.

"I love you Kathryn Janeway"

"Good Commander coz it's entirely mutual", she returned his kiss with an urgency that shook both of them.

**The End **


End file.
